The invention relates to a hinge joint for windows, doors or the like, especially on the swing-out arm or a disengaging device for rotary/tilt wings, on which an angular intermediate piece, horizontally swingable around a pivot pin, is held in a bearing block. The block is fixed on a blind frame. The intermediate piece is connected with a supporting arm swingable 180.degree. around an articulated axle directed at a right angle to the pivot pin. The supporting arm engages at the wing as holding element and is positionally fixable at the intermediate piece in two swiveling positions offset by 180.degree..
Hinge joints of this type are already known and disclosed, for example, in DE-AS No. 12 31 591 and DE-AS No. 24 43 8661.
These hinge joints are mainly provided for use on the swing-out arm of a disengaging device for rotary/tilt wings. They can be used on windows, doors or the like with rotary wing, tilt wing or folding wing when their supporting arm is directly mounted on the folding surface of the wing, for example, by means of screws.
The hinge joints of this class have the advantage that they can readily be of one and the same construction for right or left position, because the supporting arm associated with the wing can be rotated by 180.degree. relative to the angular intermediate piece. The rotation is around the articulated axle oriented at a right angle to the pivot pin which passes through the bearing block mountable at the blind frame. Through this the joint can be adjusted to the desired stop position.
In the two diverse rotation positions the supporting arm or the like can thus be fixed relative to the intermediate piece against undesired rotation around the articulated axle. This may be accomplished with the aid of additional locking elements which are in each case shiftable between a disengaging and an engaging position. These are actuated by hand or by means of a tool (DE-AS No. 24 43 866).
But through the DE-GM No. 85 30 860 it is also already known to assign a register device to the articulated intermediate piece and the supporting arm which fixes the 180.degree. staggered or turned positions of the supporting arm at the angular intermediate piece. A pivot forming the articulated axle of the supporting arm is provided with two diametrically opposite, plane register surfaces on its perimeter which are in touch contact with a plane, bendable spring plate held in an uptake of the angular intermediate piece. The change-over from right to left stop or reverse requires only a simple manipulation. Despite this the optionally set relative position of the angular intermediate piece and supporting arm is fixed.
A deficiency on all previously known hinge joints of this class consists in the fact that the respective positional fixing of the articulated intermediate piece and of the supporting arm requires additional functional elements. These not only have to be specially made but require also additional installation work and correspondingly increase the manufacturing expenditure for such hinge joints.
The invention has the primary object to provide a hinge joint of the initially specified class where the fixing of the relative swivel position of supporting arm and intermediate piece can be achieved without the use of additional parts.